legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Golden Aegis/Ultra Rare Abbreviations
Hey y'all, and welcome to the list of UR abbreviations. This page is for identifying URs by their abbreviations. Some of the following cards aren't filled in, so I need your help! (Ctrl+F using "N/A") Comment below for feedbacks/suggestions/changes needed. By A to Z *Abyssal Goddess Osiris - Osiris *Advachiel of Horizons - Advach *Aileen, the Omniscient - Aileen *Altruistic Azure Musketeers - Musk *Andras, Ever Wanderer - Andras *Anshar, Realm Explorer - Anshar *Aramis the Skilled - Aramis *Arctic Permafrost Empress - Perma *Artorius, Holy Sword King - Artorius *Athena, Protector of Order - Athena *Athos, Evil's Bane - Bane *Athos the Cunning - Athos *Atlas, King of Atlantis - Atlas *Aurora, Light Bringer - O.Aurora (Old Aurora) *Awakening Grim Reaper - Grim *Azazel Prophet - Aza *Barbara, Ultimate Empress - N. Barb (New Barbara) *Barbara, Undead Empress - O. Barb (Old Barbara) *Bartholomaus, Dragon Emperor - Barth *Beloved Santa Claus - Santa *Berith, Forest Wanderer - Berith *Bertrand, Lord of Sacrilege - Bert *Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord - Betel *Bewitching Morgan le Fay - le Fay *Black Flame Caller Knight - BFCK *Blazing Fount Bathin - Bathin *Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr - Pyotr *Bloodsmeared Berserker Mayl - Mayl *Bloody Queen of Hearts - BQoH *Boreas of the Northern Wind - Boreas *Brynhildr, War Princess - Bryn *Burrowing Bonnie - Bonnie *Cascading Dragon God - D-God *Cemetery Guardian Noreen - Noreen *Christine of the Angels - Christine *Cold-Blooded Santa Karl - Karl *Conductress Galatea - Galatea *Corpse Empress Zenaide - Corpse *Corpse Queen Ivy - Ivy *Cosmos Reviver Kamimusubi - Kami/N. Cosmos (New Cosmos) *Crystal Dragon - Crystal *Curious Witch of Sabato - Sabato *Dahaka, Doom Bringer - Daha *Dancing Santa Gangster - Gangster *Dark Queen Guinevere - Guin *Dark Tempress Geraldine - Geraldine *Defiled Ebony Knight - Ebony *Degenerate Mad Hatter - Raid Hatter/D.Hatter (New Hatter) *Deity Seductress Camelia - Cam/Camelia *Demagogue Mariangeles - Demagogue *Despair Bringer Raphael - Raph *Devoted Ice Prince Aegir - Aegir *Dividing Cerberus Siblings - Cerb *Divine Leader Abraham - Abraham *Doom Calling Origenes - Doom *Dorothy, Magician of Hope - Doro MoH *Dorothy, Oz Wayfarer - Doro Oz/Water Doro *Dragon Consort Heinrich - Heinrich *Dragon Massacre Knight - DMK *Dragonhead Mukhtar - D-Head *Dual Wielding Visionary - Dual *Earth Mother Rhea - Rhea *Eirene, Eternal Peace Seeker - Eirene *Empowered Adonis - Adonis *Empress of Dawn Ilmatar - Ilmatar *Empyrean Ruler Artesia - Art *Enamored Succubus Kae - Kae *Endless Waltz of Two Kings - Waltz *Entellous, Creation Goddess - Entellous *Ereshkigal, Death Mistress - Mistress *Eris, Blossom Maiden - Eris *Ethereal Bahamut - Baha *Eubleus the Destructive - Eubleus *Ever Isochronal Diana - Diana *Fallen Angel Hamaliel - Ham/Hama *Fallen Dark Richelieu - Rich *Fame Seeker Lenaelle - Lena *Fantasy Usher White Rabbit - Usher *Fated Blood Bonds Ines - Ines *Fate Judiciary Adrasteia - Fate *Flaming Werewolf - Wolf *Forbidden Forest Witch - FF Witch *Frigid Death Jeremias - Jeremias *Frozen Tyrant Ghanon - Ghanon *Galaksia of the Cosmos - Galaksia/Cosmos *Gaston, Chaos Master - Gaston *Genius Young Dragon - GYD *Gentle Animal God Marek - Marek *Gereon, Dragon of Darkness - Gereon *Ghoulish Annihilator - Ghoul *Gilberte, Eater of Death - Gilberte *Glimmering Queen of Light - QoL *Goddess of Morality Maat - N. Maat (New Maat) *Goga, Matriarch of Gonna - Goga *Golden Age Lucrezia - Lucrezia *Grand Protector Gabriel - Gab/Gabe *Groa, Ice Archive Witch - Groa *Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer - Gynoid *Hades, King of the Underworld - Hades *Harbinger Valerie - Val *Heaven Defiler, Ezechiele - Ezech *Henriette, Righteous One - Henri *Hera, Deity of Love - Hera *Hercules, Demigod Hero - Herc *Holy Proclaimer Mireille - Mireille *Holy St. Valentine - St.Val *Hydarnes, Undead General - Hydarnes *Hymning Queen Mermaid - HQM *Hypnos, the Narcolepter - Hypnos *Iceman, the Ringleader - Iceman *Immortal Vampire Lord - VampL/Vamp Lord *Impending Threat Peg Powler - Peg *Inhert, Oracle Ranger - Inhert *Inspired Queen Clover - Q.Clover *Isaac, Prince of Spring - Isaac *Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge - Ish/Ishtar *Isis, Protector of the Dead - Isis *Jotun and Frosty Girl - Jotun *Judgement Archangel Suzette - Suzette *Juno, Guardian of Love - Juno *Just Fencer Porthos - Porthos *Kindred Warriors of Fate - Kindred *King Against Knight - KvsK *Kleitos, the Founding God - Kleitos *Kronos the Unjust - Kronos *Lady Crimson of Dawn - Crimson *Lady Paradoxia - Lady P. *Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters - Lagu *Liam, Prince of Atatar - Liam *Liberata of Docile Zephyr - Zephyr *Liberated Princess Ampheres - Amp/Ampheres *Lifeless King of the Undead - Lifeless *Loki, Prominent Deviant - Loki *Looking Glass Alice - LG Alice *Lord of Salvation Albiga - Albiga *Love Fallen Angel Leon - Leon *Lucifer the Damned - Luci/Lucifer *Luna of the Pale Glimmer - Luna *Maat, Goddess of Serenity - Maat *Mad Hatter the Fashionisto - Hatter *Magical Musketeer Munster - Munster *Marchosias, Hell Archduke - Duke *Martyred Knight Gawain - Gawain *Master of Puppets - MoP *Master Tinkerer Apprentice - Tink *Melancholic Clover Princess - Clover *Mid-Autumn's Fairy Knight - Fairy *Mighty Ruler Adonis - N. Adonis (New Adonis) *Mighty Young Dragon - MYD *Moral Sojourner Ursula - Ursula *Morrigan, Battle Sparker - Morri *Mt. Kunlun Hermit Mithra - Mithra *Mystic Hunter Anastasiya - Anastasiya *Nemes, Will of Tartas - Nemes *Nergal, Pestilence Strewer - Nergal *Nighttide Champion Aither - Aither *Nike, Goddess of Triumph - Nike *Nimrod the Heroic - Nimrod *Ninlil, Sand Empress - Ninlil *Nosferatu of Distortion - Nos *Oasis Spirit Hristina - Hristina *Oathbound Alain & Lelia - Oath *Ocean Goddess Ylva - Ylva *Odin, Overflowing Goddess - Odin *Onyx Beastmaster Lydia - Onyx *Origin of Wisdom Sophia - Sophia *Pain, High God of Tartas - Pain *Pan, Insanity Awakener - Pan *Peaceful Saint Patrick - Pat/Patrick *Planet Bearing Entellous - Entellous *Planet Caretaker Cheryl - Cheryl *Pomona, Autumn Conveyer - Pomo *Possessed Witch of the North - N.Witch *Power Hungry Gilgamesh - Gilga *Proserpina, Sunshine Goddess - Proserpina *Prosperous Young Dragon - PYD *Puppeteer Satanachia - Pupp *Puppets of Chaos - PoC *Pyromancer of Fungus Grove - Pyro *Queen of Seasonal Winds - QoSW *Radiant Castor & Pollux - Castor *Rampant Sheba Beast - Sheba *Rassap, Cursed Wood Witch - Rassap *Realm Guardian Megabates - Megabates *Refined Emerald Queen - Emerald *Render of Darkness Muriel - Muriel *Renegade Dragonslayer - Slayer *Resurrected Goddess Eostre - Eostre *Roaring Nidhogg - Hogg *Ruby Crusader Metrophanes - Crusader *Sacred Mountain Hunter - Hunter *Sacrosanct Flame Vesta - Vesta *Sadistic Lover Rose Queen - R.Queen *Sagacious Wizard of Oz - Saga *Sakuya of Shangri-la - Sakuya *Santa Caroler Novice - Caroler *Santa Transformed Prilla - Prilla *Satan, Lord of the Wicked - Satan *Scarlet Rose Rusalka - Scarlet/Rusalka *Sedna, Wintry Sea Queen - Sedna *Seductive Twin Witches - Twins *Shadow Minister Ganymeda - Gany *Shimmering Maiden Eleonora - Eleonora *Sinful Cleric Aramis - Aramis *Soaring Daybreaker Pallas - Pallas *Somnolent Hazard Guzman - Guz *Sorcerer of Hades Erebus - Erebus *Spindrift Lover Ran - Ran *Spirit of Morality Najasho - Naja *Sprites Annie & Delilah - Annie *Star Guardian Knight - SGK *Styx, Witch of Truth - Styx *Sunlight Avatar Aurora - N. Aurora (New Aurora) *Surtr Aflame - Surtr *Temple Knight Fortunata - Fortunata *Tenacious Dark Sorceress - D.Sorc *The Ancient Begetter Marcion - Marcion *The Phantom of the Opera - Phantom *Therianthrope Empress - Theri *Tiamat of Endowed Heaven - N. Tia (New Tiamat) *Tiamat of Malefic Tyranny - O. Tia (Old Tiamat) *Tower Maiden Roxane - Roxane *Trick or Treat Maat - ToT *Twilight's Fallen Archangel - Arch *Twilight Ruler Umbriel - Umbriel *Ullr, Godsend Rival Hunter - Ullr *Undercover White Queen - WhiteQ *Unique High Wizard Oz - Oz *Urd, Herald of Doom - Urd *Valefor of Sovereignty - Vale *Vampire Hunter Diethard - Diet *Vampyr King of Salvation - Vampyr/Vamp King *Vivian, Lady of the Lake - Vivian *Wagner, the Legendary Dragon - Wagner *Wandering Geryon - Gery *White Rabbit of Wonderland - Rabbit *Wholly Ascertain Mitra - Mitra *Wind Awakener Seraphina - Sera *Woden, Progression Ender - Woden *Wonderland Wanderer Alice - WW Alice *Woodland Princess Kirsti - Kirsti *Xerxes the Brave - Xerxes *Yielding Powered Exoskeleton - Exo *Zera, Artillery Goddess - Zera *Zita, Dimension Warper - Zita Category:Blog posts Category:Ultra Rare Category:Tips/Strategy